


the way you look tonight

by tothemooon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Slow Dancing, pure tooth-rotting pointles fluff, this is just pure fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemooon/pseuds/tothemooon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Oh my god, Haz," Louis whispers, and Harry looks up quickly, prepared to go into mother-hen mode, only to find his husband looking at him, a soft smile on his face. "I love this song."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry frowns, cocking his head to the side as he concentrates, grinning when the familiar tune to Frank Sinatra's The Way You Look Tonight comes into focus. His mind fleets back to that fateful day when they had first met in that dingy café Harry used to work in, in the middle of winter and this very song had been humming softly in the background. And by the smile he's giving him, Harry knows Louis is thinking of the same thing.</em>
</p><p>or the one where Harry and Louis slow dance in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you look tonight

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on this tumblr post:
> 
> "you’re safe as long as you don’t imagine your otp slow dancing to ‘the way you look tonight’ in their pjs in the kitchen of their new house at 3am with their heads resting on each other’s shoulders if you do imagine that then you’re ruined im sorry"
> 
> with a dash of mpreg just because i can.

The glow of the moon is streaming in through the window when Harry wakes up, an incessant poking sensation in the small of his back dragging him away from his peaceful slumber. He closes his eyes tightly, willing himself back to sleep as he presses his face into the pillow, gently trying to bat the hand away.

And, he probably would have managed to fall back asleep, too, but, of course, Louis isn’t having any of that.

“Harry, Hazza, _Haz,”_ Louis says, continuing to poke at Harry’s back and Harry groans.

“Lou, go back to sleep, babe. ‘M tired.”

“ _Harry_ ,” he whines, and although he can’t see him, Harry knows he’s pouting and he can’t help but smile, even as he burrows his face deeper into the pillow.

“ _Louis,”_ he whines right back, his voice muffled.

“Harry, c’mon, wake up,” Louis whines again, proceeding now to shake his shoulders.

Harry turns around until he’s facing Louis, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, eyes still closed. 

“No. ‘M tired.What time’s it?” he whispers, muffling his yawn against Louis’ neck.

“It was 2:40, last time I checked,” Louis shrugs, fingers dragging through Harry’s curls and pulling gently.

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry groans, pressing his face deeper against Louis’ neck. “What’re you doing up so late?”

“I’m hungry. Do something,” Louis demands, resting his head on Harry’s shoulders and wrapping his arms around his waist.  “I’d get up and feed meself, y’know, but, see, four months ago my idiot of a husband decided to forgo a condom and well, look at us now!”

Harry can’t help but smile at his husband’s overly cheery tone, and moves his face until he’s sure he’s found Louis’ lips, pressing his own ever so gently against his.

“Alright, alright,” he whispers against his lips, letting out a breathy laugh and finally opening his eyes as he pulls back. He blinks once, twice, allowing his eyes to accustom to the excess of light in the room. His vision comes into focus and he finds himself staring into a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

“Hi,” Louis smiles at him, his wide, crinkly, just-for-Harry smile as he kisses the top of his nose. “Glad to see you’re awake.”

“Hey,” he whispers back, giving him a dimply smile. “Couldn’t sleep, y’know, not with a rather bossy husband of mine, poking at my back, demanding I wake up,” he teases and Louis yelps, slapping his arm lightly.

“’m not bossy,” Louis scowls and Harry chuckles softly, leaning in for a kiss but Louis pushes him away nose scrunched up adorably, bottom lip pouting out.

“Oh, but you are,” Harry hums, tone amused as he rests his head against the palm of his hand, letting his eyes trail over his husband's features.

“Well, what’s the point of being pregnant, if I can’t boss you around,” Louis grumbles, his fingers tracing over the sparrows tattooed onto Harry’s chest. “’s your fault, after all, you know.”

“Mmm, love, don’t think I heard you complaining that night,” Harry teases, voice going an octave higher, as he mimics his husband's voice, “‘ _oh, yes, Harry, right there, fuck don’t stop_ -’”

Harry’s recount of the night little Bean-as Harry has taken to calling their unborn child-was conceived is cut short as the blue-eyed boy presses his hand over Harry’s mouth, a pink flush tinting his cheeks.

“Shut up and go make us something to eat,” he hisses and Harry laughs.

“And what if I don’t?”

“Well, maybe I’ll decide you should sleep on the couch for the rest of the week.”

“Well, then maybe I should just go sleep in the couch then and leave you to feed yourself,” Harry says, letting out a giggle as Louis clings onto him when he makes a move to get out of bed.

“ _Haz_ ,” Louis whines and Harry can’t help but smile fondly as he looks at the smaller boy innocently.

“Yes, darling?”

“We’re hungry,” Louis says, pouting a bit and poking at his chest. “Go feed us.”

“Gee, I dunno, Lou. ‘M pretty tired, actually. I might need a bit of convincing.”

Louis lets out an exaggerated sigh as he lets go of him, opting instead to climb on top of him, straddling his waist.  He looks down at him, his messy, caramel fringe falling into his icy blue eyes as he beats his eyelashes prettily and he’s absolutely _glowing-_ either by the pregnancy or the way the moonlight is making his tanned skin sparkle, Harry doesn’t know-and his barely-there-bump is just visible through the creamy jumper he’s wearing that’s two sizes too big and, fuck, Harry can’t think of a time Louis’ has looked more beautiful.

Then again, Harry _always_ thinks Louis looks beautiful; even after having known Louis for most of his life, he’s still the most beautiful creature he has ever seen and, sometimes, Harry still can’t believe Louis’ actually _his._

Louis leans down, pressing a sweet, short kiss against Harry’s lips, small hands on either side of his face. “Hazza, baby, love of my life, father of my child, would you please, pretty please go make us something to eat?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Harry grins, reaching up to place a feathery kiss against Louis’ lips. He places his hand against Louis’ small bump, marvelling at the way his large hand spans over it. “What are you craving?”

He’s prepared for another one of Louis’ weird cravings-he’s used to it by now; just yesterday, Louis had demanded Harry cook him up eggs with _anchovies,_ of all things, spread over Nutella-covered toast _-_ and is actually surprised when he says, “We’re feeling like brownies.”

“Just brownies?” Harry asks just to make sure and Louis nods.

Harry hums, giving the smaller boy a smile as he nods his head and Louis grins as leans down to kiss him once more, before clambering off him, sitting on the bed as Harry makes a move to stand up. He stretches his muscles, stiff from sleep, letting out a content sigh when they give a satisfying crack, before pulling on a pair of discarded sweats and he’s about to head for the door when Louis stops him, arms crossed against his chest.

“Aren’t you forgetting someone, Haz?”

“Um, no?” Harry says, giving him a confused look. Louis huffs, making grabby hands at him and Harry laughs incredulously, even as he reaches out for him. “Really, Lou? You’re gonna make me carry you?”

“Too tired to walk,” Louis mumbles as he crawls on his knees toward him, his arms snaking around his neck as Harry hoists him up. His legs wrap automatically around his waist once Harry has a hand secured under his bum. Louis wiggles a bit, trying to make himself comfortable, before sighing contentedly against his skin, pressing a warm kiss there.

“Now move,” he orders and Harry chuckles, shaking his head.

“So fucking bossy, Lou.”

“I am _not_ bossy, I am _pregnant,_ you twat, _”_ Louis mutters, slapping the back of his head. “There’s a difference.”

“Whatever you say, babe,” Harry whispers as he makes the short trek to their little, homely kitchen.

He picks his way carefully, making sure not to trip over the mess Louis always seems to leave lying around and Harry can’t seem to ever get rid of, no matter how many times he cleans it up. It is why Harry had suggested they move out of their tiny, cramped flat and into this new, roomier house in the outskirts of the city when they had found out he was pregnant, in order for them to have more room. It didn’t really make much of a difference after all, what with Louis being needy and clingy all of a sudden because of his raging hormones, demanding so much of Harry’s time. He finds he doesn’t care, though; he likes feeling needed, loves taking care of his boy, so it pretty much works out perfectly for him.

He stops at the doorway of the kitchen, patting around blindly until he finds the light switch, flipping on the light. He blinks a few times as he lets his eyes accustom to the bright, orange glow, before walking over and gently setting Louis down on top of the kitchen counter.

Harry reaches a hand to brush Louis’ hair out of his face, rubbing the smaller boy’s nose with his own as he leans in for a kiss. Louis smiles, small hands trailing down the expanse of Harry’s torso, before nudging him away gently.

“Go. Brownies. Now.”

Harry laughs, biting his bottom lip gently as he pulls away, going to turn on the small radio Harry had set up earlier that day, filling the kitchen with the soft lull of music.

“Liam and Zayn offered to come by later today, to help us unpack,” Louis says, his tiny feet swinging in the air, as he follows Harry’s movements around the kitchen, looking sleepy and oh, so adorable.

“Yeah?” he asks absentmindedly as he gets to work, opening up the boxes he has yet to unpack and gathering everything he needs.

“Yeah, and so did Niall and Gemma but, to be honest, I think they want to talk to you about the wedding; Niall kept hinting at it.”

Harry frowns as he goes about measuring the ingredients with careful precision. “Unless he wants to cancel it, I have nothing to say to him.”

Louis laughs, shaking his head at him, and when he speaks, his voice is nothing short of amused.

“They’re getting married in two weeks, Harold.”

“Not if I have any say in it,” Harry grumbles, pouting at the eggs.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Louis says fondly and Harry shrugs as he pours the flour into the large bowl.

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“Well, you _do_ make the best brownies.”

“So you’re only saying you love me for my brownies, then?”

He shrugs, eyes twinkling in amusement, as he grins at Harry. “Pretty much, yeah. ‘S the only reason I keep you around, actually. You and your delicious cooking.”

“And here I thought you only wanted me for my cock.”

“That’s an added bonus,” Louis says, the haughty expression he was trying to go for ruined by the way he’s smiling fondly at Harry, little, pointy teeth in display and eyes crinkled in the corner just how Harry loves.

“Well, me and my cock love you equally, just so you know,” Harry says, as he grabs for the whisk, turning his back on Louis as he goes, and even if he can’t see him, he knows Louis is rolling his eyes at him, and that makes him smile.

“You sure do know how to sweet talk a man, Styles.”

“Just one of my many talents,” Harry says, throwing him a quick wink from over his shoulder.

They quieten down after that, just the sound of their soft breathing and music filling their homely kitchen, while Louis hums softly along as Harry continues working. It isn't until he's pouring the batter onto a separate tray and pushing it into the pre-heated oven, that the silence that had settled around them is broken by Louis' soft gasp.

"Oh my god, Haz," Louis whispers, and Harry looks up quickly, prepared to go into mother-hen mode, only to find his husband looking at him, a soft smile on his face. "I love this song."

Harry frowns, cocking his head to the side as he concentrates, grinning when the familiar tune to Frank Sinatra's The Way You Look Tonight comes into focus. His mind fleets back to that fateful day when they had first met in that dingy café Harry used to work in, in the middle of winter and this very song had been humming softly in the background. And by the smile he's giving him, Harry knows Louis is thinking of the same thing.

_"Some day, when I'm awfully low_   
_When the world is cold_   
_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_   
_And the way you look tonight."_

"'s our song," Harry murmurs as he closes the small distance between them, placing his large hands on either side of Louis' small tummy. He presses a quick kiss to Louis' lips, and another one to his small baby bump, before pulling back, offering the smaller man his hand. "Dance with me?"

Louis smiles, letting out a small giggle as he places his arms around Harry's neck, nudging against his body until Harry gets the hint and takes a step back, helping him down from the counter. 

_"Yes, you're lovely with your smile so warm_   
_And your cheeks so soft_   
_There is nothing for me but to love you_   
_And the way you look tonight."_

They settle into a rhythm,their bodies swaying to the sound of the music, and for a moment it's just them, just Louis and Harry and their unborn baby, dancing in the middle of the night. The world seems to fade away, their responsibilities disappear as Harry leads them around their small kitchen and he lets out a contented sigh, pressing a soft kiss to the soft skin of Louis' neck.

_"With each word your tenderness grows_   
_Tearing my fear apart_   
_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_   
_It touches my foolish heart."_

"Hey, I love you, you know that?" Harry whispers, keeping his voice quiet so as not to break this fragile bubble of tranquility they have managed to create.

Louis giggles as he hides his face against Harry's chest, his arms wrapping tighter around him and nothing else matters, nothing but his boy and their baby.

Everything else can wait.

"I do. And I love you, too."

_"Lovely, never ever change_   
_Keep that breathless charm_   
_Won't you please arrange it?_   
_'Cause I love you just the way you look tonight_   
_Just the way you look tonight."_

**Author's Note:**

> i am a fucking sap oh my god. i blame this entirely on louis and harry.


End file.
